


Uh Oh

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Getting lost in the TARDIS, Humour, Swimming Pool, huge wardrobes, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his longest serving companion, his ever lasting friend but honestly… she could be the least helpful ship in the universe when one gets lost deep within her corridors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh Oh

He wasn’t quite sure where he was. He turned in the corridor, his eyebrows knitted together and a scowl on his face. This was utterly ridiculous… lost in his own TARDIS.

He looked down the corridor to his left, then down to his right. He hummed, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it up a little.

_“I’ll go this way.”_ he muttered, setting off to the left. It seemed that his faithful ship was having a rather pleasant time keeping him lost. Dimming the lights, swapping and removing the doors. He’d even fallen backwards into the overly large wardrobe and don’t even mention the time he almost walked straight into the swimming pool.

He sighed, now thoroughly frustrated. She was happily making a fool out of him. He stomped further down the corridor when the lights went completely out and he collided with something solid.

He groaned loudly, hands pressed on what he assumed was a wall, face still firmly pressed on it.

_“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”_

The TARDIS hummed, the lights blinking. He smiled slightly despite the pain. He’d get out at some point… he’d just have to get her to cooperate!


End file.
